


[Podfic] Make It Work

by Readbyanalise010, vassalady



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Designers," Heidi Klum says. "Today we'll look at the ensembles you've created for Mr. Lehnsherr, a new costume to leave behind the associations with his past persona and make a splash in the world of mutant rights and politics."</p><p>(Or, fifty years after the beach, Erik gets a makeover on Project Runway.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Make It Work

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Make It Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/732545) by [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash). 



Cover Art provided by analise010.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## BLOOPERS! :D

Mobile streaming: 

**[***Click here for "Make It Work"***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Make%20It%20Work%20-%20Runway%20AU.mp3)**

**[***And here for bloopers***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BLOOPERS%21.mp3)**

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting us!

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Make%20It%20Work%20-%20Runway%20AU.mp3) | **Size:** 20 MB | **Duration:** 00:22:00

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

>  **Reader's Notes: Analise010**  
>  Vassalady was the BEST to work with on this project. She's a wonderful person in general, but during this she stayed bright and bubbly, even through technical difficulties. I also cannot emphasize enough how BEAUTIFUL her Charles voice is. He's so lovely and affectionate, even when Erik is being a stubborn brat. Finally, her Michael Kors? In the words of the author, "I died. I'm dead. I'M TWENTY GHOSTS!" Or, Vassalady's MK impression was so perfect that I had to edit out 30 seconds of pure squee. 
> 
> **Reader's Notes: Vassalady**  
>  I have to say that if it weren't for analise010, this wouldn't have happened. She makes my life better no matter what, and when she suggested a collaboration, I was filled with pure excitement. And working with her on this made it so easy and so fun to do! Feeding off her energy and amazing performance was wonderful, made my job super easy, and laid to rest my initial fears about whether I could live up to her quality of work. She's an absolute gem all around.


End file.
